


Dreams Do come True

by Kimber



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Angel and Spike are human and in a Band together.</p><p>Buffy catches Angel cheating, and Spike heals the hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do come True

"He's not going to leave without this box of goodies," Buffy Summers growled as she kept throwing more things Angel had given her over the last two years into the box as she let her anger overrule her better judgment.

Angel was leaving for L.A. today, but without her. Instead, he was taking that bitch Darla Bennett in her place. Could he have told her last week they were breaking up? No, he waited until last night. The night before they were supposed to leave…together.

"'I'm sorry, Buffy. I just couldn't come up with the right words.'" Buffy mocked Angel as she tore up their latest picture together, taken just last week.

"'Darla is like, my soulmate.'" Buffy continued repeating what Angel had told her last night. "Yeah, I bet she sucked your soul right out of that tiny little dick of yours."

Last night Buffy's heart had been breaking fast and hard, thus preventing her from having her say in all of this. Now…well, now her anger was growing by the minute and so was the need to vent it all on her now ex-boyfriend. Picking up the last little something he'd given her, she was ready to go and give him a much deserved send off.

"When I'm done with you, Angel, you won't ever come back to Sunnydale," Buffy vowed as she picked up the box of mementos. "God, I just hope I'm not too late."

Buffy hoped everyone was there to see her farewell to their band mate. She knew she needed to speak her mind and get it all out in order to help her to move on. The lovely diamond on her left ring finger would be the last thing she returned. He had wanted it last night, but she'd run from him in shock instead of standing her ground. This time there would be no running, except maybe for Angel, after the kicked him in the balls for breaking her heart like this.

*******

Spike started unpacking his guitar and personal bags while the other members of the band tried to keep him from leaving. It wouldn't do them any good. He'd had enough of Angel's shit and backstabbing ways. If he'd betray Buffy so easily, then he'd turn his back on them in a heartbeat. No, if Spike was meant to be a famous musician, it would have to happen some other way. There was no way he was going to sell his soul to make it big, and no way was he going to trust Angel to make it happen it either.

"Come on, Spike." Xander tried to reason with his friend. "This is our break, man. Our chance for fame and fortune."

"At what cost?" Spike turned to his best friend and asked, “Do you really believe he won't screw us over to get what he wants? If he treats Buffy like shit with that slut, then what are we? I can't do this. You've known all along that I can't stand Peaches. After this, I trust him even less."

"We can't get another lead guitarist on such a short notice," complained Devon Wilson, the rhythm guitarist of the band.

"Good thing I didn't sign a contract, or I'm sure Angel would be holding it over my head." Spike sighed, and then added with a tone of resignation to his voice, "There are a lot of blokes out there who can strum a few strings better than me."

"So, you're really not coming with us?" Oz asked, causing everyone to look at the normally taciturn member of their group.

"No, mate, I'm not."

"Then I’m not going, either," Oz agreed with a nod of his head.

"Damn it, now we need a base player too." Devon sighed as he ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "Angel is going to go ballistic when he gets back from picking up Darla."

"Would do the bastard good, I say." Spike pulled the last of his things from the van. "You might be surprised at how relieved he'll be that I'm not going."

"Spike, man, you are the McCartney, while he's the Lennon of this group," Xander reminded him.

"Well, they both survived the breakup," Spike said with a smile. "I'm just glad you said I was the Paul in the relationship. We saw what happened with John, and Darla is just the Yoko to take the wind out of Angel's sails."

"Damn, speak of the devil,” Devon warned as Angel pulled up with his new girlfriend.

"Oh, shit, and here comes Buffy." Xander's announcement made them all cringe at what was about to happen.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the fireworks." Spike chuckled as he made sure all of his gear was well out of the way of the impending battle.

"Why isn't everything packed?" Angel demanded with an angry expression that caused Spike to become concerned.

"Um, Peaches, I think you have more important things to worry about right now." Spike smiled as he watched Buffy and Willow coming up the drive. "Might want to protect the family jewels, if you know what I mean?"

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Darla whined.

"Buffy?" Angel looked confused at first, and before he could react, the box hit him hard in the chest and fell to the ground, spilling its contents all over.

"Now it's my turn, cheater boy." Buffy stood with her arms crossed, glaring at her now ex-boyfriend. "I can't call you a man, 'cause even a cheating man would've had better class than to break up with me after I'd already packed my room, quit my job, and oh-- had my mom cry because I was going to the big bad city of Los Angeles." Buffy rolled her eyes as she tossed her hair over her left shoulder. "You're a low life bastard. No, a snake, all slimy and evil. I hope you fall flat on your ass and end up collecting trash or living homeless."

"Gee, thanks, Buffy," Xander muttered.

"Stay out of this if you know what's good for you, Xander." Buffy glared at her long time friend. "We'll have a talk later, and God help you if you knew he was sleeping around on me with Miss Spread-em-easy over there."

"For the record, didn't know." Xander moved as far away from Buffy as he could. "I'm going to the store and get…something I really don't need or want." He said as he turned to leave. Devon and Oz quickly followed.

"Don't be calling me names, little Miss Missionary. I can't help it he chose the better woman," Darla sneered.

"No, it just tells me he can be led around by his dick," Buffy shot back. "I guess that means he has dick for brains. Thank you, Darla, for helping me to see the light."

"Bitch, you'd better stop right there," Angel growled. He lifted his hand as if to smack Buffy's face.

Spike felt a rush of fear and anger when he noticed Angel was about to strike out at Buffy. He'd kill the bastard before he let anything happen to her. No one would ever hurt Buffy if he could prevent it.

"Lay a hand on her, Peaches, and I'll make sure you're singin' out your arse." Spike threatened, moving to stand between Buffy and Angel.

"Don't get involved in this, Spike. It's none of your concern. Just get your gear in the truck." Angel brought his face close to Spike's.

"Lord, ever heard of a toothbrush and a bit of paste? They have so many different flavors available, and some even work on cunt breath."

"Spike, I won't tell you again…"

"You're right. You won't be tellin' me anything, 'cause I quit." Spike stepped back, but made sure he stayed between the dueling couple. "I don't trust you, Angel. Never did. And this thing with Buffy and Darla makes me trust you even less."

Angel's face distorted with rage as he grabbed Spike by his t-shirt and snarled, "You just think you can get in Buffy's pants, now."

"Wrong again, Peaches. I know she's not ready for that and won't be any time soon," Spike replied. He refused to let Angel get to him. Not only for his sake, but for Buffy’s, too. "But I aim to win her trust, and see if she'll give me a chance at winning her heart. She'll be worth the wait and then some."

Buffy couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Spike was defending her, and in a way letting her and Angel know his future intentions toward her. There had been times she wished Spike had been her boyfriend. She'd watched how he treated Drusilla with such tenderness before the crazy twit left him last year. Girls had come and gone in his life since, and never did he treat them badly, even when they had been awful to him.

"You're going to regret giving up a chance to get signed for a piece of ass, you stupid shit."

"Don't know if this move will make you famous, but you are one royal arse thinking this is trading up. I won't sell my soul to make it big, Angel…I just won't."

"Then hope you're happy here serving drinks at the Bronze," Angel snorted as he roughly pushed Spike away from him.

Spike caught his balance quickly as he stumbled back. "Oh, I'm not giving up, Peaches. Just takin' a different path, you might say."

"Hope you fall on your fucking face." Angel took Darla's hand and said, "Let's get ready, baby, and you losers can leave."

"Not before I give you this, Liam." Buffy stepped up and slipped the ring inside his shirt pocket before turning to his new woman. "Be leery, Darla, when he gives you a ring and asks you to marry him. I found out the hard way that it's his way of telling you it's over."

She walked over to Spike and asked, "Need a ride home?"

"I would love one, pet."

"I'll take the light stuff." Buffy picked up the smaller duffle bag as she turned to her best friend. "You don't mind, do you, Willow? I know I should've asked you first."

"Sure, no problem with the ride-age. I'll go pop the trunk," Willow was quick to reply as she hurried to the car.

Buffy walked beside Spike as they went to get in Willow's car. "Thanks for everything you said."

Spike smiled as he replied, "Just so you know…I meant everything I said."

"Everything?"

"Had my eye on you since I came to Sunnyhell, Summers. But I don't mess with another man's girl. No matter how much he doesn't deserve them."

"Did you know about Darla?"

"Would you've believed me if I told you?" he countered and then explained. "I've been in your shoes, Buffy. Xander tried to warn me about Dru and I didn't believe him. In fact, it caused some hard feelings between us until I caught her in the act one night."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm over it." he said, putting his things in the trunk of Willow's car. "Not only that, but now I have a chance of getting the girl I really want anyway."

Buffy blushed. "Can we take it slowly? I'm not really sure if we have a future, you and me."

"I do, and I'm ready to give you all the time you need. Well, to a point."

"To a point?" Buffy asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

"I want it all, Buffy. I want your anger, your fear, happiness, sadness, moodiness, pain, and anything else you want to share with me. I'll give things time to get back to as normal for you as they can get, and then I'm going to court you madly and win your heart." Spike opened the front car door. "I can't let you forget about me."

Buffy leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. "Something tells me I'd have a hard time forgetting you, William."

Spike waited as she got into the car and then made sure it was shut securely before getting into the back. He may have given up his dream of becoming a rock star, but the dream of having Buffy as his was taking shape. What no one understood was that his biggest dream was close to coming true. Dru had cheated on him because she could feel him pulling away from her. The last thing she ever said to him was that she was tired of competing with Buffy Summers.

"Spike, where do you want me to drop you off at?" Willow asked.

"At a motel, I guess, since I don't have my place anymore."

"You could move in with me and Tara. We have an extra room until you find a place." Willow offered.

"I'd like that."

"Cool, it's already got a bed and stuff,” Willow informed him. "And we can go over ground rules later."

"You sure Tara won't mind?" Spike asked.

"Nope, she won't mind at all,” Willow said with a sneaky little grin.

*******

One year later

Buffy stood off to the side, watching her boyfriend work the crowd around the bar. She loved how he smiled, even though she hated how he was a natural flirt. But it was a part of who he was and it made her love him even more. Over the past year, Buffy had learned to trust again, and what loving someone really meant.

The letter was burning a hole in her purse, but it would have to wait until later. Right now, she needed to let all the lovely ladies and gents ogling her boyfriend know that he was very much taken. She didn't have to get all cavewoman, because she knew in her soul that never in a million years would Spike ever cheat on her. He'd made her believe in love, trust, and faith all over again.

"Hey, baby," She greeted him, leaning on the bar.

Anyone watching could see this man adored the creature before him when his eyes lit up and the smile on his face grew larger. They could also see the feeling was mutual with the adoration the woman wore on her face as she gazed up at him. Most everyone there knew Buffy and Spike as a devoted couple, and they kept waiting for the day they got married.

"Hey, yourself, kitten." He bent down to gently kiss her lips.

"I see Oz is getting everything ready on stage."

"Can you believe it? The debut of Lovesbitch, front and center."

Buffy couldn't ruin the surprise she had for them tonight. It would only make them nervous, and she wanted everything to be perfect for Spike and Oz. They deserved it with all the hard work they put into putting this new band together.

"And Clem is here to relieve you of bartending duties."

"Yep, want to go backstage and meet the band?" Spike teased, curling his tongue behind his teeth.

"That would be so cool," Buffy said with a sexy little pout. "Gosh, to actually meet the band."

"I might even be able to get you an autograph…or something."

"Or something?" Buffy looked up at him from under her lashes. "I think I'll take the something behind curtain number three, Bob."

They barely made it the back room before she had his jeans undone. The feel of his cock hardening gave her a sense of power over him. Sliding to her knees, she couldn't wait to taste him, to show him how much she loved doing this for him. She suckled the head of his cock, and with each downward stroke of her lips, she took him in deeper. By the time she was working his rigid staff with her throat, he was begging and pleading for her to stop.

"I want inside you," he begged. His fingers tugged on her hair. "Want to cum inside your sweet pussy."

She let him take over as he helped her to her feet. The look of surprise on his face when he discovered she wasn't wearing panties under her black skirt made her giggle. It was something new. Something she'd only dared with him.

"My girl's being naughty," he purred, slipping one and then two fingers inside her warmth.

"No, she's tired of having to replace her panties that get ripped, lost, or stained beyond help," she moaned as she leaned in to nibble on his neck.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby."

"Spike!" Buffy gasped as he entered her in one stroke.

"Sweet…my sweet kitten," he whispered as he increased his thrusts.

He filled her completely every time. From the first time they made love, she knew Spike was hers forever. The moment he touched her clit, she'd started to cum and could tell from his body’s reaction that he was close. Her trust and love of this man gave her the courage to give herself over to him night after night as he taught her ways to make love that made her head spin. With him, she could talk dirty and not feel guilty about it. She could do naughty things and not feel like a slut after. Spike gave her the courage to be woman enough to love her man with such passion. William made it possible for her to give her heart and soul to the man who showed her what she'd been missing all this time.

Together they found their release to be intense and breathtaking. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. They touched and kissed softly as their minds started to clear. Both knew it was a matter of time before someone came looking for Spike to get ready to play.

"I love you, and I'm so proud of you right now," she whispered.

"I adore you," he replied as he gently lifted her up and away from him.

"We should clean up before Oz comes a knocking," Buffy sighed.

"Hope you brought something to wear?"

"Don't get your shorts in knot-- oh wait, you don't wear any," she teased.

"And everyone will know it if I have to think of you out there without your knickers, luv."

"Oh, can't have that now," she laughed. "Good thing I have a pair of red undies in my purse."

Spike groaned. "Like that makes it better. I bet they're my favorite ones to boot."

"I think you need to wash up, baby." She winked. "I'll let you go first."

"Bad, you're very, very, bad." Spike wagged his finger at her as he went off to the bathroom to clean up a bit before the gig.

After cleaning up and fastening his jeans, Spike looked at himself in the mirror. Never had he felt so complete before in his life. With Buffy, he could be himself, a balance of Spike and William. No longer was William a part of himself he wanted to forget. No, that part of his life now meshed perfectly with the life he'd started when he became punk ass Spike along time ago. She encouraged the poet inside him strive to break free, and he did. The lyrics he wrote proved that.

Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out the surprise he had for his girl. After tonight, he was sure she'd be much more then just his girl. Buffy would say yes, he was positive, and would bet his future on it when he asked her to be his wife. It wasn't much, but he knew his Buffy would love it for what it meant more than how much he spent on it.

"Tonight's the night. I'm close to having everything I want. A wife and family just within my grasp, and I'd trade that for all the Grammy's in the world," he told his reflection.

Opening the door and seeing Buffy standing there smiling provocatively at him made the choice for him. In his heart he knew she would say yes. It would make this night perfect.

"Buffy, you know I love you more than anything in the world." Spike moved to kneel before her as he reached into his pocket for the ring. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this world?"

He could see the tears in her eyes and wondered if he'd picked the worst time.

"Yes! I'll marry you,” Buffy whispered as Spike took her left hand and slipped his mother's engagement ring on her third finger. "And just for the record, you've made me the happiest woman in the universe."

Spike looked up at her lovely face and met her eyes as he leaned down and kissed the ring. This was better than any Christmas or birthday present any one could've given him. His girl standing before him, wearing his family ring, knowing soon she would be his life partner.

"I think we've got time for a little celebration before show time,” Spike purred as he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Time for some great kisses, but I need to get ready so my guy isn't thinking about my knickers, or lack of," Buffy teased as she pulled his face down to hers.

Spike lightly kissed her lips several times before deepening the kiss. He kept kissing her until it was time to stop before it they went too far. Reluctantly, he stepped back while taking her hands in his.

"I'll let you finish getting ready."

"And you can go and make sure everything is ready."

"I miss you already."

"Me too. But I'm going to jump your bones when we get home." Buffy batted her eyes as she hurried into the bathroom, much to Spike's relief. He was sure if she hadn't, there would've been no time for a last minute check through with the band.

"I'm holding you to the bone jumping."

"Go, now, before I pull you in this bathroom and do more then jump them bones." Buffy giggled. "I love you, but you have to go."

Spike chuckled as he walked out with a cocky smile on is face and a spring in his step. He looked up and thanked whoever was in charge that he was given a choice to go or stay a year ago. It made him believe that Angel's betrayal was actually a divine intervention.

*******

The gig went better than he or Oz expected, from the audiences reaction. Their songs was well received and the warm greetings after was a great sign that the band would be getting regular gigs. He waved one last time before leaving the stage while looking for Buffy. He spotted her sitting at a table. There was a man with her and he wondered who he was. Not that he was worried, but they were talking rather intently.

"Oh, here he is now." He heard Buffy say excitedly to her companion as he turned to Spike. She smiled as she introduced the man beside her. "Spike, this is Harry Craig from Independent Records."

Spike was stunned as he reached out and accepted the man's hand. "Good to meet you."

"Oh, better than good, Mr. Winston, way better than good."

"Really?"

"I'd like to sit down and talk to you and the band about signing with us. How about tomorrow for lunch?"

"You want to sign the band?" Spike was still in shock.

"Yes, here's my card. Call me with a time and a place where we all can get together," Harry replied with an understanding smile on his face.

"Miss Summers, you have a good sense of talent."

"No, Mr. Craig, I believe in Spike and what he and the band have done."

"You should join us. They should know whose hard work and determination brought me here tonight," he said before leaving.

Spike looked at his girl and asked, "You contacted him?"

"Yes. I wanted you to have it all, baby. You have so much talent, and with all the hard work you and the band have done…you deserve this, Spike. All of you deserve this."

"But, you? How did you do it?"

"I secretly taped you guys on the sound system one night when you rehearsed and sent him the tape. The rest, well, he liked what he heard and I made sure he knew this was your opening night."

Spike swooped her up and twirled her around and around, laughing as he looked up at her face. Never did he think she could make him any happier than right now, supporting him with the dream he thought he'd given up for her. Today was the best day of his life; not only did she agree to marry him, he now had a shot to get his music published and recorded.

"Buffy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said right before he kissed her deeply.

"Shall we go home and celebrate?" Buffy's voice was husky when she asked.

"First, I have to announce this to the world," he replied as pulled her toward the stage.

Buffy followed him onstage, not that she had a choice with how tight he was holding her hand. Never had she seen him so happy and for the first time a small amount of doubt entered her thoughts. Would this cause him to pull away, would she lose him to the world of stardom?

"Guys, I have an announcement so listen up,” Spike told the others as he approached the microphone.

"Ladies and gents, gather round. I have a few announcements to make. The band has been offered a contract with Independent Records,” Spike blurted out, causing Buffy to feel sad in a way. He'd chosen to tell everyone about the record deal first. But Spike wasn't finished yet.

"Last, but more important is that Buffy has agreed to marry me. Not only has she made my dream of getting my music published come true, she's giving me the best life a man could ask for. I get my soul mate to share it all with." The love and adoration in his eyes made her feel guilty for having doubted him.

She jumped in to his arms and started to cry and kiss all over his face, telling him over and over how much she loved him, and that together they'd work it all out. There was a roar of applause from those still in the club as well as catcalls of good wishes and luck. Spike knew his girl well enough to know that for just a moment, she thought he'd chose his music career over her. After tonight, he'd make sure she knew that she would always be his number one priority. His music would be second, and that was until the kids came. For a moment, he closed his eyes and pictured himself as a husband and father with a bunch of little green-eyed girls running around.

"I love you more, baby. Never forget that," he whispered in her ear.

"Take me home."

"I'm home already, baby, right here in your arms,” Spike said, making her cry harder.

"I love you, too."

 

The End.


End file.
